Une requête
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Au début, avant de laisser Loki pourrir seul dans sa cellule, Odin avait eu l'idée de l'amener en exil à Jotunheim. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis?


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS que je vous présente. Je me suis souvent demandée qu'est-ce que voulait dire Odin dans son dialogue avec Loki au début du second film, voici une de mes réponses! Je n'en dis pas plus, vous aurez la surprise (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un jour de plus se levait sur la terre éternelle qu'était Asgard. Un nouveau jour qui démarrait. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Aucun évènement n'allait changer durant cette nouvelle journée, du moins personne ne le pensait. Cela résumait les pensées des occupants de la gigantesque forteresse. Chacun vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations tandis que dans l'énorme salle du Trône, décorée d'or et d'immenses statues, le Père de toute chose siégeait, l'air fatigué. Il ne se faisait plus tout jeune, et la fatigue le prenait de plus en plus souvent. S'ajoutait à cela une grande lassitude.

Alors qu'il songeait à fermer les yeux pour se reposer et méditer en paix, des bruits de pas lui firent redresser la tête. Sourcils arqués, menton levé, sceptre en main, et finalement un sourire apparut sur son vieux visage lorsqu'il vit qui venait lui rendre visite en ces temps chauds.

Sa lumière personnelle, sa reine. Celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, Odin comprit que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Sa femme ne trouvait jamais la force de se cacher à lui, elle se laissait même souvent démasquer lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

-Qu'avez-vous, ma reine ? demanda-t-il, sa voix perçant d'inquiétude.

-Quel jugement allez-vous rendre à notre fils ? eut-il seulement comme réponse.

Forcément, il aurait bien dû s'en douter. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Loki était rentré à Asgard, enfermé sans plus attendre dans une des parties les plus gardées et protégées des prisons de la forteresse. Odin ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'aller voir celui qui fut un jour son fils, trop blessé dans son orgueil et dans son amour propre.

Comment avait-il pu former un tel monstre, telle était sa question alors qu'il lançait un regard indifférent à Frigga.

-Il ne restera pas à Asgard, surtout après les actes de guerre qu'il a commis, déclara-t-il, prenant sa voix la plus forte et solennelle.

Frigga lui jeta un regard interrogateur, lui demandant des précisions. Elle semblait aussi lui reprocher silencieusement quelque chose, et le Père de toute chose n'eut pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour trouver quelle était cette chose qu'elle lui reprochait. Il n'avait seulement pas le choix de détester Loki. Les actes de ce dernier étaient bien trop gros pour qu'il se fasse un jour pardonner. Ce n'était bien sûr pas l'avis de l'épouse royale.

-Odin, dîtes-moi où il devra purger ses peines, lui ordonna-t-elle, ses pas se rapprochant de son mari.

Celui-ci soupira. Il était conscient qu'en disant la vérité à Frigga, cette dernière ne le prendrait sûrement pas bien, et elle lui en voudrait aussi. Elle lui en avait déjà voulu lorsqu'il avait banni Thor, puis quand Loki était tombé du Bifröst. Cette période-là avait été la pire, celle où Frigga avait perdu successivement ses deux enfants. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à son mari pendant un long, très long, trop long, moment. Il avait cru ne jamais tenir durant cette période, et céder le premier. Reprenant contenance, le Père de toute chose se releva, toujours son sceptre en main. Il se mit aux côtés de sa femme, et l'invita à marcher à ses côtés, lui prenant une main pour apaiser la peur dont elle témoignait.

-Pour cette décision, il m'a fallu faire appel à certains guerriers, ainsi qu'à Thor. J'en suis venu à la seule conclusion possible. Une fois qu'il sera comparu devant moi de manière officielle, Heimdall l'amènera à Jotunheim, où il demeurera jusqu'à sa mort, annonça Odin en prenant une voix dégagée, presque indifférente.

De son côté, Frigga ne put contenir sa peur, une vraie peur. Jotunheim, rien que ce nom lui donnait des frissons. Elle lâcha la main du vieux roi, se tournant entièrement vers lui et cherchant à le sonder. Allait-il vraiment commettre pareille folie, ou cherchait-il juste à lui faire peur ?

-Père de toute chose ? questionna-t-elle, laissant paraitre son inquiétude qui grandissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Odin n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre. Ni le courage, ni la force. Il venait d'enclencher une panique chez sa femme, et rien ne pourrait ne l'enlever avant un long moment. Il se contenta alors de poser une main sur une épaule, sentant au passage la peau frissonnante de sa reine, et attendit sa réaction en craignant intérieurement une dispute. Le couple royal se disputant, ce n'était pas beau à voir…ni à vivre !

-Odin, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

-Bien sûr que si. Loki terminera sa vie sur sa planète natale, avec son peuple puisqu'il désire tant un trône où s'asseoir, et un royaume à gouverner de main de fer, s'écria-t-il, revenant déjà vers son Trône, signifiant par la même occasion à sa femme qu'il voulait stopper cette conversation.

-Je m'oppose à votre décision, Odin ! Vous savez ce qui se passera si Loki revient sur Jotunheim ! protesta-t-elle vivement à son tour, marchant derrière lui.

Le bas de sa robe bleue et cousue dans de beaux motifs dorés vola derrière elle alors qu'elle rattrapait Odin, lequel avait préféré s'asseoir sur son Trône, celui auquel il semblait tant tenir.

-La conversation est close, Frigga ! Je vous obtiens le droit de voir une dernière fois Loki lorsqu'il paraitra officiellement devant moi, puis vous le laisserez partir. Ce n'est plus notre fils depuis longtemps, termina-t-il.

Sa voix finit de résonner dans toute la salle, envoyant des ondes peu agréables sur tous ceux qui avaient l'imprudence de passer. Malgré cela, Frigga ne cilla même pas, trop habituée aux colères et crises du Père de toute chose pour le craindre. Elle se mit à ses côtés, posant à son tour une main qui se voulait rassurante et douce sur ses deux épaules cachées par son armure et sa cape imposantes.

-Odin, ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état je vous prie. Laissez-moi vous parler, entendez-moi, lui demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

-Vos arguments pour libérer Loki ne me feront pas céder, vous le savez ! minauda-t-il, acceptant pourtant les douces mains sur lui.

-Je ne plaiderais pas pour sa libération. Il mérite d'être jugé, ses crimes sont impardonnables, mais l'envoyer à Jotunheim, je m'y opposerais tant que je vivrais, commença Frigga d'une voix calme, malgré son cœur battant à vive allure.

-Alors quoi, où voulez-vous l'emmener ? Non, Frigga, acceptez de vous soumettre sur ce jugement. Ce traitre sera bien mieux avec son peuple qu'avec nous !

-Odin, laissez-moi parler ! Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de ce qu'il a fait ?!

-Insulteriez-vous ma mémoire, ma reine ? Je peux vous certifier que chaque acte qu'il a commis est gravé dans ma mémoire, grommela-t-il comme un enfant.

Sa femme se permit un léger sourire, appréciant la petite plaisanterie qui détendait l'atmosphère. Elle prit place près de lui, se posant sur le sol, la tête sur les cuisses de son mari et les mains entrelacées avec celles de ce même mari qui perdit sa colère devant ce geste.

-Loki a détruit la moitié de Jotunheim, et plus de la moitié de sa population également. S'il revient sur sa planète, ça ne sera qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne meurt selon votre désir. S'il est malin, ce qu'il est, il réussira peut-être à rester en vie pendant quelques heures, mais après, que se passera-t-il ?

Durant toute son explication, Frigga n'avait pas cessé de regarder son époux dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Livrer leur fils à des meurtriers, car désormais, les Jotuns étaient des meurtriers ? Les laisser tuer le plus jeune de leurs fils ? Non, jamais. La mère qu'elle était ne le permettrait jamais.

-Frigga…, tenta alors de parler Odin, avant de se faire couper.

-S'il vous plaît mon roi, je vous en prie…ne l'envoyez pas à Jotunheim. J'ose croire que vous gardez encore une place assez grande dans votre cœur pour vous inquiéter de Loki. Il restera notre fils, quoique nous fassions. Ne l'envoyez pas à l'endroit où il sera le plus susceptible de mourir, le pria la reine d'Asgard, ne cillant même pas lorsque, de son regard, il la menaça.

Odin jura mentalement. Voilà comment, d'un simple regard et de simples caresses, Frigga parvenait à le faire changer en quelques secondes, ou parfois quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas de veine, avoir épousé une femme aussi déterminée et joueuse, et parfois manipulatrice, ce n'était pas de la chance ! Mais la femme aux cheveux d'or se rattrapait avec d'autres qualités qui faisait que jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir fait d'elle sa reine. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle aimait trop Loki pour voir ses erreurs. Même après avoir tué des innocents mortels, Frigga voyait encore en ce fou un petit garçon, celui qu'elle avait aimé et élevé.

-Frigga, je ne peux pas, pas cette fois, dut-il s'obliger à lui déclarer, faisant tout pour cesser ce contact entre leurs yeux.

Après maintes et maintes tentatives, le Père de toute chose retira son regard des yeux couleur acier de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas lui céder, pas pour ça. La sécurité d'Asgard, la sécurité des royaumes qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Pour tout ça. Si Loki parvenait à s'enfuir, il sèmerait la terreur sur les neufs mondes.

-Je vous en supplie…non, Odin, je vous en conjure, finit-elle par déclarer, serrant plus fort les mains qu'elle tenait dans les siennes.

Le roi d'Asgard put sentir sa peur, sa très grande peur. Elle était peut-être une reine, mais il lui arrivait aussi d'éprouver de trop grandes émotions, et la peur en faisait partie. La peur de perdre Loki, c'était sûr et certain. Odin ne put la laisser ainsi, comment pourrait-il la laisser souffrir contre lui ? Il lui demanda de relever la tête, apercevant ses yeux briller. Elle allait pleurer, il en était conscient. Et ne put qu'essayer de la consoler, posant délicatement une main sur les joues chaudes et rosies de la seule femme qui comptait à ses yeux.

-Oh, Frigga…tenez-vous tant à lui ?

-Oui, oui, je tiens trop à lui pour le voir mourir. Je ne vous demande pas de le libérer, car je suis d'accord avec vous, il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, mais l'envoyer à sa mort n'est pas digne de nous, de nos lois, de notre amour pour lui.

-Amour ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Il reste notre fils, Père de toute chose. N'oubliez pas. Ne l'envoyez pas à Jotunheim, je vous en conjure. Si vous m'aimez réellement, vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne souhaite pas sa mort, ni son exil.

Devant les mots touchant de sa femme, et sa détresse intérieure qu'elle consentit à lui montrer, Odin ne put plus résister. Loki resterait en effet son fils, leur fils, quoiqu'il se passerait. Il ne pouvait pas le mener à sa mort, au moins pour Frigga. Il l'aimait sincèrement, c'était l'occasion de le lui prouver une fois de plus, même si cela devait signifier qu'il devrait réduire la peine du traitre.

-Bien, ma reine. Pour vous, je me dois de le faire. Loki n'ira pas à Jotunheim, mais dans ce cas, il sera enfermé jusqu'à sa mort dans nos prisons, soupira Odin, cédant totalement.

Frigga lui fit un nouveau sourire sincère, le remerciant de sauver leur enfant. Elle se releva et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front, puis effleura de sa bouche les lèvres de son mari. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas fini sa sentence. Il devait encore décider autre chose, et tout en tenant les mains de la reine dans les siennes, les réchauffant par la même occasion, il trouva le courage et se lança, bien que conscient que l'autre décision ne plairait à aucun des concernés.

-Frigga, vous devez m'écouter désormais. Loki restera emprisonné dans sa cellule, il n'aura aucun droit de visite. Je vous ordonne à partir de maintenant de ne plus le voir, de cesser de vouloir lui parler. Je vous parle en tant que votre Roi, pas en tant que votre mari.

Dans les yeux de sa femme, il vit aisément qu'il ajoutait une énième blessure à celles déjà présentes. Une larme roula discrètement des joues de Frigga. Elle s'en était douté, de cette décision-là. Mais pour sauvegarder la vie de son fils, elle se devait d'obéir. Officiellement, en tout cas, car dès que Loki serait laissé seul, elle se promit de lui rendre visite. Jamais une mère n'abandonnait ses enfants, et c'était le cas de l'unique reine d'Asgard.

-Comme vous souhaitez, mon roi, articula-t-elle après avoir ravalé les autres larmes qui lui venaient naturellement.

La vie de Loki avait été épargnée, mais pour combien de temps ? Et surtout, sa mère tiendrait-elle sa parole de ne jamais le revoir ? Le voir seulement par hologramme ne lui suffirait pas toujours, hélas…mais au moins, elle pourrait s'assurer que le garçon qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur de mère allait bien. Et de l'autre côté, elle pourrait veiller sur son fils ainé, Thor. Elle en était fière, de ses deux enfants, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et ce qu'ils feraient.

* * *

**J'en profite pour vous dire que si vous voulez que j'écrive des scènes précises des films, ou si vous voulez que je vous dédie un OS, vous pouvez me le dire et je le ferais avec grande joie (:**

**A bientôt, et surtout, merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
